Blog użytkownika:Adve i Vanessa/Każdy sekret ma właściciela..
Hejka tu Adve, od razu mówię nie tamtego jeszcze nie skończyłam po prostu będę pisała dwa Info: *Postacie główne mają zwierzęta. Później dowiecie się jakie. *Opko nie odnosi się do JWS. *Są postacie z JWS, są zmodyfikowane. *Czkawka chodzi do gimnazjum wraz z Śledzikiem, Smarkiem, Szpadką i Mieczykiem, później też Astrid. *Czkawka i Astrid się nie znają. *Niektórzy z was może będą wiedzieć kim jestem, a jak się nie domyślicie po stylu pisania to się ujawnię *Miłego czytania! Rozdział 1 Nowy uczeń PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: Jak co dzień siedzę na korytarzu szkolnym. Mijają mnie tłumy nastolatków śpieszących się pod swoje klasy, a ja? Ja czekam na swoją paczkę, która właśnie zmierza w moim kierunku. Jestem Czkawka. Syn Burmistrza. Mam brązowe włosy z rudym połyskiem, zielone oczy, nawet umięśnione ciało. Jestem też najwyższy w całej szkole, mam 1.98m. Sączysmark- Siema stary co tam?- Jako pierwszy odezwał się mój kuzyn. Czkawka- Czekam na moją monotonnie, a u was?? Sączysmark- Też spoko. Dziś ma dołączyć do naszej klasy jakiś typ. Czkawka- Yhym- Może opiszę wam moją paczkę? Sączysmark: grubszy, zarozumiały chłopak i mój kuzyn. Śledzik: Przy kości, posiada dużo wiedzy, blondyn. Szpadka: Blondynka, chuda, niezbyt mądra. Mieczyk: Brat bliźniak Szpadki, ma blond dredy i jest głupszy od siostry.. Sączysmark- Czkawka!!- Wrzasnął pstrykając palcami przed moją twarzą. Czkawka- Czego?! Sączysmark- Wchodzimy do klasy.- poszedł w stronę drzwi, za którymi po chwili zniknął. Poszedłem w jego ślady. P.Sakin- Hejka dzieciaki, dzisiaj do waszej klasy dołączy nowy uczeń. ;''' W tym momencie do klasy wszedł chłopak o blond włosach, ściętych do ¼ szyi, dużą grzywką od lewej skroni do prawego policzka, błękitnych oczach. Ubrany był w czarne rurki, czarną bluzkę bez rękawów, na to czerwoną flanelową koszulę w kratę i do tego czarne air force z czerwonymi elementami. '''P.Sakin- Arsen to jest twój pierwszy dzień w szkole, a już się spóźniasz?- nauczycielka cicho westchnęła, a ten nowy usiadł na rogu biurka.- to jak już jesteś opowiedz o sobie. Rozejrzał się po klasie i powiedział: Arsen- Eee.. zlewam to.- poszedł na koniec Sali i usiadł na ławce opierając się o okno. P.Sakin- A mógł byś chociaż usiąść jak uczeń?- zwrócił wzrok na naszą panią. Arsen- Yy.. Nie?- przez 45 minut wgapiał się w coś za oknem. Dzwonek. Wszyscy wstaliśmy i już chcieliśmy wyjść, ale pani nas zatrzymała. P.Sakin- Poczekajcie. Muszę z wami porozmawiać. Arsen wyskoczył przez otwarte okno.. na szczęście to parter. Nagle w oknie znowu dało się zauważyć głowę chłopaka. Arsen- A i ma pani nie mówić nic na mój temat, ponieważ moja zajebist**ć ich oślepi.- zniknął. P.Sakin- Słuchajcie.. on przechodzi trudny okres.. tydzień temu jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Traktujcie go miło dobrze? Wszyscy- Tak. Wybiegliśmy z klasy. Ja i moja paczka stanęliśmy przy szafkach i zaczęliśmy gadać o nowym. Sączysmark> No on jest jakiś psychiczny, a na dodatek co? Mamy być milsi bo dostał kopa od życia? Hah śmieszne. Nagle usłyszeliśmy uderzenie, a na szafkach nachylony w naszą stronę siedział Arsen. Arsen- Łał. Nie wiedziałem, że moje życie jest tak ciekawe, aby się nim dzielić z innymi- uśmiechnął się. Wstał i zaczął biec po szafkach, a zeskakując zrobił salto.. no nieźle. PERSPEKTYWA ARSENA: Szedłem korytarzem i widzę mojego kochanego braciszka. Szein- Jak tam w nowej szkole?- zapytał przytulając mnie Arsen- Dobrze, a tam? Szein- No. Fajne laski mnie wyrywały. - zaczął się śmiać, a ja wraz z nim.- nikt się na razie nie dowiedział? Arsen- No. Na razie nawet się nie domyślają. Szein- To dobrze muszę lecieć pa. Poszedł. Zauważyłem idących w moją stronę chłopaków z mojej klasy. Oni- Arsen! Arsen- Tak mam na imię. Oni- Ha ha ha bardzo śmieszne.Gdzie idziesz. Arsen-''' No jak to gdzie? Na chatę. 'Oni-' Przecież zostało 6 lekcji! 'Arsen- '''Emm I co z tego?- zrobiłem minę przygłupa.- dobra Nara nie chcę mi się tu siedzieć. Pozdrówcie nauczycieli! Odszedłem od nich i wyszedłem ze szkoły. Poszedłem na tyły budynku i po drabinie wszedłem na dach. Wyjąłem paczkę papierosów i odpaliłem jednego.. Wiem gimnazjum, a ja palę? Ta przez ten tydzień bardzo się zmieniłem.. Spaliłem go do końca i wróciłem do szkoły. Chciałem zrobić coś typu wejście smoka. Z kopa otwieram drzwi i krzyczę: '''Arsen-' Czujcie się zaszczyceni moją osobą! – ukłoniłem się i zwróciłem do nauczycielki. 'Arsen-' Mogę siedzieć na parapecie? Tak? Dziękuję.- w biegu zrobiłem kilka gwiazd i salto lądując na ławce. 'Arsen- '''Może pani kontynuować.- wyjąłem słuchawki i puściłem sobie muzykę. Pani coś do mnie mówiła, ale mam na to zlewkę. Patrzyłem przez okno na wielkie boisko które niestety jest zamknięte. Chociaż zaraz jest wf więc fajnie! Zacząłem myśleć o śmierci rodziców, jest mi bez nich tak smutno… Nagle nie słyszałem już muzyki tylko odgłosy rozmów w klasie. Podniosłem wzrok do góry, a tam wkurzona nauczycielka.. '''P.Bedal-' Masz słuchać co jest na lekcji jasne?! A teraz do tablicy!- podszedłem do tablicy i oparłem się o nią.- rób to zadanie! Odwróciłem się przodem do tablicy i zacząłem pisać. Kończąc obróciłem się. '-Wszyscy-' Ma pani niedoje*** mózgowe myśląc, że będę robić durne zadania. Pani była cała czerwona. 'P.Bedal-' Do dyrektora!- wrzeszczała jak opętana. 'Arsen-' Oks, ja i dyrektor znamy się na ty.- wyszedłem z klasy i ruszyłem do gabinetu. Zapukałem i usiadłem na krzesełku czekając na wywołanie mojego imienia. 'Dyrektor-' Arsen! Zapraszam. – wszedłem do pokoiku i usiadłem na fotelu.- Czemu to się stało? 'Arsen- '''Jezu wujku ta baba jest głupia i tyle. '''Dyrektor-' Ale to nie znaczy..- nie dokończył bo wyszedłem od niego trzaskając drzwiami. Mam dość rozkazów i nakazów. To jest moje życie. Ruszyłem do domu. Mieszkamy z babcią. Szedłem i szedłem, gdy dotarłem do błękitnego domku mojej babci. Otworzyłem furtkę i ruszyłem za domek gdzie leżał mój tygrysek. 'Arsen-' Tygryś kici kici chodź.- po chwili na moich rękach znajdował się rudy kotek w czarne paski. Wiem dziwne zwykły kot domowy takich kolorów? Otóż tak. – ty mój słodziaku bez ciebie jest nudno. Choć sprawdzimy Aska. Weszliśmy do domu, ruszyłem z kotełkiem na rękach na strych, to znaczy do mojego pokoju. Odpaliłem laptopa, zapaliłem szluga i wbiłem na mojego bloga.. a no tak nie chwaliłem się.. Mam własnego bloga który ma 56 tys. Czytelników. Pisali mi żeby na dwa pierwsze pytania nagrać odpowiedź, a więc spoko. Wchodzę na Aska. ''Dwa pierwsze pytania to :'' ''1.. Jak się trzymasz Haszi?'' Zacząłem nagrywać odpowiedź. '''Arsen- No więc.. – zaciągnąłem się i wypuściłem dym z ust.- jakoś na pewno, muszę łazić do nowej szkoły.. I już było spotkanko z moim wujaszkiem :3 Mam fajnie co nie?- machnąłem grzywką. 2.. Co tam moje piękności :*? I kolejne nagrywamy: Arsen- ''' Cudowni koledzy. Wiesz? Moje życie ich tak zaintrygowało, że aż każdy o nim mówi. – znów zaciągnąłem się dymem.- a u ciebie kocie?’ Wyłączyłem Aska, jeszcze chwilę patrzyłem na mego bloga. W nocy wypadało by dodać coś na niego c’nie? ''PERSPEKTYWA SZEINA:'' Mam teraz wf czekam na innych, aż się przebiorą. Tak w ogóle widzę, że mamy wf z klasą braciszka… tylko jak zwykle go nie widzę-.- Podszedłem do jakiegoś szatyna ( brązowe włosy) o zielonych oczach i spytałem: 'Szein-' Hej. Wiesz może gdzie mój brat? 'Czkawka-' Jeśli chodzi ci o tego typa imieniem Arsen to nie. Miał pójść do dyrektora, ale nie wrócił. 'Szein-' Jejku biedny wujek co on z nim ma.. w każdym razie dzięki.- odszedłem do swojej klasy. Rozdział 2 "Pzyjemna" rozmowa.. '' '' Poszedłem do biura mojego wuja. Zapukałem. Dyrektor- Proszę!- otworzyłem drzwi- o to ty Szein! Co cię do mnie sprowadza? Szein- No widzisz wujku.. ja w sprawie Arsena..- wujek westchnął- przepraszam cię, przechodzi trudny okres.. Dyrektor- Wiem, nic się nie stało, ale trzeba go jakoś wyciągnąć, żeby było jak dawniej.. treningi gimnastyki, radość i wypady ze znajomymi.. Szein- Jak wrócę to porozmawiam z nim. PERSPEKTYWA ARSENA: Stanąłem na parapecie i podciągając się wskoczyłem na dach. Usiadłem na krawędzi i opuściłem nogi tak, aby zwisały z dachu. Wziąłem papierosa i zapaliłem. Dym powoli dostawał się do moich płuc, a potem z nich wylatywał.. Włączyłem Aska. Można by odpowiedzieć na pierwsze 10 pytań, w formie wideo odpowiedzi.. Pytania: 1.. Haczi jak się trzymasz? –od „ Bardzo smutna księżniczka”. Arsen -Świetnie- łza spłynęła mi po policzku.- A u ciebie? 2.. Hacz tęsknisz za nim? Arsen- Tsaa.. szczególnie za jego ciepłem które rozdawał każdemu chłopakowi jak i dziewczynie w mieście.. -.- 3. Ja, ty na miasto co ty na to kocie?- od „Yumis” Arsen- Ok. to wbijasz po mnie jutro wieczorem, a potem do mnie na nockę, ma się rozumieć J 4. Daj filmik na którym się uśmiechasz. Arsen- to patrz.- uśmiechnąłem się. 5. Jak dorwę tego idiotę to go matka nie pozna ! -.- Haczi trzymaj się! :* Arsen- Dziękuję, wiesz.. jak tylko będzie w tym mieście to się na nim odegram. Pięć kolejnych pytań brzmiało podobnie: Chcesz być moim chłopakiem? Szukasz dziewczyny? Chciałabym być twoją dziewczyną… ehh szkoda gadać. Nagle usłyszałem krzyk brata. Szein- Arsen choć tu i to teraz! Zszedłem mozolnie z dachu i stanąłem twarzą w twarz z braciszkiem. Arsen- Hę? Szein- Miałeś zachowywać się dobrze w nowej szkole, a czego się dowiaduję?! Spotkanie z wujkiem i na dodatek opuszczenie lekcji. Człowieku co mam z tobą zrobić?!- zaczął się zastanawiać.- Jutro przed wf-em mamy iść zaliczyć skoki przez kozła. A i masz starać się, aby dołączyć do drużyny gimnastycznej Jasne?! Arsen- Nie. Wiesz przecież, że od wypadku taty tego nie robię. Przeze mnie on wtedy zginął! Szein- Przestań. To nie jest twoja wina. Idź postaraj się. Będzie dobrze. Wiem, że masz złe przeżycia, ale musisz to przezwyciężyć! Arsen- Dobra.. spróbuję. Kiedy mogę iść na przesłuchanie? Szein- Z tego co trener mi mówił jutro po szkole. Arsen- Ok.- obróciłem głowę, nie patrząc już na Szeina dając mu do zrozumienia, żeby sobie poszedł. Położyłem się na łóżku i zacząłem oglądać telewizję. ::: --Godzina 23— Wyłączyłem telewizor i napisałem krótki wpis na blogu. Wziąłem szybki orzeźwiający prysznic i poszedłem spać. --Rano— Obudziłem się. Jest godzina 6.10. Wstałem leniwie z łóżka i przeczołgałem się do szafy. Wyjąłem z niej czarne dresy zwężane na łydkach, o obniżonym kroku. Do tego białą koszulkę z logiem MONSTER. Położyłem ubrania na łóżku i poszedłem do łazienki. Szybki prysznic, poranna toaleta. Wyszedłem z łazienki ubrałem przygotowane ubrania, spakowałem książki i jabłko. Ruszyłem do szkoły.. CDN.. jutro albo w poniedziałek Idąc, zapaliłem papierosa. Nagle usłyszałem jak ktoś krzyczy coś w moją stronę. Obróciłem się, za mną jechał czarny mustang, a w nim Sączysmark, Czkawka, Szpadka Mieczyk. Sączysmark- Czego się gapisz?!- krzyczał z widocznym rozbawieniem. Arsen- Patrzę sobie na osobę o zaniżonym IQ jak na swój wiek.- obróciłem się na pięcie i ruszyłem dalej, a oni za mną. Mieczyk- Haha pozer! Arsen- Oo bez mózg ! – chłopak umilkł. Szpadka- Haha ped*ł !! Arsen- A ty przypadkiem nie miałaś właśnie wycierać podłogi? Szpadka- Co? Niby czemu? Arsen- Aa sory myślałem, że jesteś szmatą ( w sensie do podłóg) Siedziała już cicho. Czkawka- Hah mocny w gębie zobaczymy jak Se na wf-ie sobie poradzisz.. Odjechali. Idioci -.- chcą? To pokaże im na co mnie stać. Po 10 minutach dotarłem do szkoły. Zaczynaliśmy wf-em więc poszedłem, aby zdać te skoki. Trener- Arsen Hofferson? Arsen- Tak. Trener- A więc.. skok przez kozła. Podszedłem do kozła i wybijając się na rękach zrobiłem salto przez niego. Trener, z wrażenia upuścił gwizdek.. Trener- To było niezwykłe… słuchaj .. z tego co brat mówił będziesz chciał dołączyć do drużyny gimnastycznej to prawda? Arsen- Tak. Trener- A więc przyjdź po lekcjach. Są przesłuchania. Arsen- Dobrze. Usiadłem na trybunach i czekałem na rozpoczęcie wf-u. Sala powoli wypełniała się uczniami. Jestem w klasie sportowej.. niema tu prawie w ogóle dziewczyn jest ich czwórka i to na dodatek z tego co wiem chcą się przenieść.. Trener zwołał właśnie zbiórkę. Trener- dzisiaj znów będzie gimnastyka. Dało się słyszeć niezadowolone jęki mojej klasy. Trener- dzisiaj poręcze. Każdy z nas miał zrobić kilka obrotów, raz zatrzymać się stojąc na rękach, oraz zeskoczyć. Kilku chłopaków zrobiło to słabo, część lepiej, ale jednak doskonale zrobił to Haddock. Trener- Hofferson teraz ty. Podszedłem do poręczy zrobiłem kilka obrotów, zatrzymałem się na rękach, po czym zmieniłem kierunek przez obrót. Zeskoczyłem za pomocą salta w tył, lądując na pełne stopy. Trener- Haddock i Hofferson po 6 reszta po 4. A teraz gramy w nożną. Mnie tam pasuje. Cdn.. wczoraj już go napisałam, ale wstawiam dzisiaj. Jeśli nadgarstek mi na to pozwoli to dziś może jeszcze pojawi się next tu i na tamtym, ale nie obiecuje. Po wf-ie poszliśmy do szatni. Moja drużyna wygrała 11-7. Szybko przebrałem się z stroju do ćwiczeń. Wyszedłem z szatni, ruszyłem w stronę Sali historycznej. Nagle zaczepił mnie Sączysmark. Smark- Haha co? Niema się przyjaciół?! Może opowiesz nam jak to jest samotnikiem co? Arsen- A ty powiedz nam jak twoi rodzice mogą wytrzymywać w domu bez luster? No bo wiesz.. z takim ryjem każde by pękło.. Smark- Osz ty.. Uderzył mnie z pięści w twarz.. Kur** złamał mi nos. Co za cioteks.. Zdjąłem koszulkę, przyłożyłem ją do krwawiącego nosa. Nagle poczułem wibracje w kieszeni.. Odebrałem, bez sprawdzania kto to. Arsen- Halo?!- mówiłem dość głośno. Osoba z rozmowy- Hej. Co się stało? Arsen- a no nic ciekawego.. krwawi mi nos i prawdopodobnie jest złamany..- zbyt mocno docisnąłem bluzkę i syknąłem z bólu.. Osoba z rozmowy- Co?! Słuchaj wprowadzam się do was. Od razu załatwię tę sprawę. Dziś już będę, a jutro idę do szkoły. Arsen- Dobra. Kończę bo się dziwnie na mnie gapią, bo użyłem koszulki do zatrzymania krwotoku.. Rozłączyłem się i poszedłem do higienistki. Pani Sante(Higienistka)- Słuchaj.. nos jest złamany, ale już jest dobrze. Musisz zmieniać codziennie opatrunek. Arsen- Dobrze. Pani Sante- A teraz masz. Daj to pani a potem idź do domu. A i załóż koszulkę. Arsen- Wszystko jasne! Ruszyłem do klasy historycznej.. jeszcze nie założyłem tej koszulki bo nie chce mi się jej szukać.. Haha mieć lenia! :D Wszedłem do klasy.. dziewczyny zaczęły wzdychać, no cóż mam kaloryferek :3 A chłopcy widać, że zazdrościli. Arsen- Dzień dobry higienistka kazała mi iść do domu. Pani Warten- Dobrze. Do widzenia. Wyszedłem. Jeszcze tylko powiem bratu.. on chodzi do językowej.. Wszedłem do klasy języka angielskiego. Arsen- Dzień dobry mogę wziąć na chwilę Szeina? Było słychać wzdychanie dziewczyn.. odbijam mu laski yeah! CDn.. P. Krinte- Oczywiście. Szein wyszedł ze mną z klasy. Stanęliśmy na korytarzu. Arsen- Brat ja spadam na chatę. Higienistka mi kazała bo ten DEBIL Smark złamał mi nos.. Szein- ehh dobra. Szein poszedł z powrotem do klasy, a ja wyszedłem ze szkoły, ubrany w koszulkę z wf-u. Droga do domu zajęła mi 10 minut. Byłem już przy furtce gdy na podjeździe zobaczyłem TEN samochód! Wbiegłem do domu jak najszybciej umiałem i pobiegłem do kuchni skąd dochodziła rozmowa. Szybko przylepiłem się do naszego gościa. Arsen- Jezu nawet nie wiesz jak tęskniłem. Gość- Ja też braciszku. Oderwałem się na chwilę od niej, przejechałem po niej wzrokiem i powiedziałem: Arsen- W tym Paryżu coś mi wypiękniałaś. Gość- Haha dzięki, ale czekaj.. czy ty sugerujesz , że byłam brzydka?!- zrobiła groźną minę. Arsen- Astriś ja i coś takiego? Aż mi smutno, że moja własna siostra podejrzewa mnie o takie świństwo!- zawsze tak żartowaliśmy. Na dowód wydąłem wargę. Cdn.. wiem krótkie next może wieczorem. Astrid- Nie rób z siebie takiego niewiniątka, ty śmierdzielu!- powiedziała śmiejąc się. Tak się bawimy? Ok. Czego cieszysz twarz brzydalu?- zaśmiałem się i lekko ją szturchnąłem. Astrid- Brakowało mi ciebie i tych rozrywek. U ciotki było koszmarnie nudno. Zachowuj się tak, srak i w ogóle tortury! -.- Arsen- Mi ciebie też Szein odgrywa mojego tatusia.. eh.. Usłyszeliśmy trzaśnięcie. Szein- Słyszałem to! Masz przerąbane. Wbiegł do pokoju i rzucił się na mnie. Zaczął mnie dźgać. Szein- Hej sis. Astrid- Hah czy wy kiedy kolwiek umiecie być poważni? Szein, Arsen- Umm tak. Szein wstał ze mnie i zmienił wyraz twarzy na kamienną. Ja stanąłem prosto, ale gdy tylko znów zobaczyłem to skupienie na twarzy brata.. zacząłem się śmiać przez co znowu leżę na ziemi… Astrid- Choć tu dzieciuchu.- powiedziała śmiejąc się.- Goń mnie!- zaczęła uciekać, a ja ją gonić. Arsen- Sis zawsze przegrywałaś czemu teraz miało by być inaczej ?? Astrid- No Niewinem.. może dlatego, że jestem od ciebie sprawniejsza, szybsza i mądra? Mam dalej wymieniać?- Uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko. Arsen- Yhym. Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca! Jednym zwinnym ruchem przeskoczyłem przez kanapę, teraz trzymam ją za rękę. Arsen- Hah i co? Wygrałem. Astrid- Na pewno?- obróciła się, przez co wypuściłem jej rękę z uścisku, uciekła na dwór. Na szczęście potknęła się o Tygryska:3 Arsen- Dzięki słodziaku :3 Widzisz z moim kociakiem się nie zadziera! Muhahahaha- Popatrzyła się na mnie i zaczęła się śmiać.- oł noł hiuston? Mamy problem głupawka dobija się do drzwi!- Zaczęliśmy robić głupie miny i wydurniać się. Tak mi jej brakowało, moja kochana sis znowu będzie mieszkać z nami. cdn.. może jeszcze dzisiaj ale nie obiecuje Po jakiś 2godzinach wygłupów, poszliśmy na dach. Wyjąłem szluga i zapaliłem go, zaciągnąłem się dymem. Astrid- Brat ty palisz od kiedy? Arsen- Od śmierci taty. Astrid- Wiem, że jest ci ciężko, ale proszę.. nie rób tego, to jedynie może ci zaszkodzić. Arsen- Eh..- popatrzyłem na zatroskaną twarz siostry. – Dobra.- wywaliłem peta. Astrid- No kto jest moim dzielnym kociakiem, no kto?- powiedziała to takim śmiesznym głosem..( Jak Valka z szerbem się w sanktuarium bawiła). Zacząłem się śmiać. Arsen- Sis ty to umiesz poprawić mi chumor- przytuliłem ją. Astrid- A ty mi. Wiesz, że cały jutrzejszy dzień jesteś na mnie skazany? Arsen- A ty wiesz, że nie jestem lubiany? Astrid- Wiem o tym doskonale, a teraz… Berek!!! Szybko wstała i wślizgnęła się do mojego pokoju. Pobiegłem za nią.. Wbiegam do salonu i co widzę? Astrid leżącą na Szeinie, śmiejących się razem. Wskoczyłem na nich i śmialiśmy się razem. Nagle Szein obrócił się na bok. Szein- Ugh… Moglibyście zrzucić parę kilo.. a szczególnie ty Arsen masz tłustą dupę! Arsen- Ey masz coś do mojego tyłeczka?- powiedziałem to z akcentem Joany Krupy, oraz zakręciłem tyłkiem- mój tyłeczek jest najseksowniejszy w tym domu. Astrid- Hahaha. Szein- Tsa.. jeśli seksowny znaczy jak wieloryb to się zgodzę. Astid śmiała się jak opętana.. 'Arsen-' Po prostu mi zazdrościsz bo tobie to dupa zwisa.. 'Szein-' Mi?! 'Arsen-' Nie wróżce Zębówce. 'Szein-' Uff to dobrze bo już myślałem.. Astrid zaczęła płakać i śmiać się jeszcze bardziej chociaż to wydawało się nierealne. 'Arsen-' Ughh.. brat, ale ty jesteś tępy.. 'Szein-' Ale czekaj.. tak tępy jak twój mózg?? Ouh sory ty go nie masz. 'Arsen-' Braciszku, właśnie stoisz przed bogiem mądrości i seksowności. Czego ty jeszcze pragniesz? 'Szein-' Żeby twój szanowny zad się odsunął bo chciał bym zobaczyć co leci w TV. 'Arsen-' Oj przykro. Za duże masz wymagania.. no, ale wiesz.. ja też bym chciał zobaczyć. Usiadłem mu na kolana, a As na moje. '''Szein- Serio?! Znowu! As, Arsen-''' Tag- ja i sis uśmiechnęliśmy się słodko. ''' HEJ HEJ DO 24 COŚ KRÓTKIEGO JESZCZE DLA WAS WYSKROBIE :) Dochodziła już 23, więc ruszyliśmy do pokoi, As śpi u mnie bo jeszcze nie urządziliśmy do końca pokoju dla niej. Wziąłem szybki prysznic, ubrałem moje szare dresy i usiadłem na łóżko. Jutro do szkoły.. eh.. Położyłem się po lewej stronie łóżka, a po chwili obok mnie leżała Astrid w czarnym topiku i szarych dresach. Przytuliła się do mnie. Arsen- Dobranoc sis. Astrid- Dobranoc braciszku. Zasnęła. Po chwili ja również. ~~Rano~~ Wstałem jakoś około 6, ponieważ moja siostrunia wstawała.. Wygramoliłem się z łóżka i ruszyłem do szafy, wyjąłem z niej moją ukochaną koszulę w kratę ( Tę czerwoną) Pod spód bluzkę bez rękawów i do tego czarne rurki. Ubrałem się i poszedłem do łazienki. Umyłem zęby itp. Itd. Machnąłem grzywką i wyszedłem z łazienki, a na łóżku siedzi sobie moja sis ubrana dokładnie jak ja! Arsen- Serio sis? Serio?! Astrid- No kurde! Ej nawet pod względem ubrań mamy być bliźniakami?! Arsen- Eh.. dobra tym razem pójdziemy tak, ale na następny raz ubieramy się inaczej. Astrid- Ok. Arsen- Ej mam pomysła! Wkręcimy wszystkich ze szkoły.. A więc tak.. Zgoda? Astrid- Ok. Hoho będzie ciekawie.. Ruszyliśmy do szkoły, oczywiście po drodze zgarnęliśmy z salonu Szeina. Doszliśmy do szkoły, złapałem sis za rękę i weszliśmy. Wszystkie pary oczu zostały zwrócone na mnie i As. As- Chyba działa to dawaj dalej.- przechodziliśmy obok różnych dziewczyn, jak i chłopaków. Zatrzymaliśmy się przy jednym z okien. Oczywiście dalej każdy wpatrywał się w nas. As cmoknęła mnie w policzek i zaczęła mi szeptać rzeczy typu: To działa. Ja żeby to uatrakcyjnić uśmiechałem się przy jej szeptach, złapałem ją w talii, wtuliła się we mnie, a ja ją cmoknąłem w czoło. Obróciłem głowę w stronę wejścia, a tam stał Czkawka i jego banda, wszyscy oprócz Czkawki patrzyli z niedowierzaniem. Zacząłem się śmiać, wraz z moją siostrą. Wszyscy patrzyli na nas jak na idiotów. Arsen- Jezu jak byście mogli zobaczyć swoje miny haha! Wszyscy- O co wam chodzi? Arsen- Przedstawiam to jest Astrid moja siostra .- znów zacząłem się śmiać bo ich miny były jeszcze lepsze niż wcześniej. Czkawka jako pierwszy się ogarnął i podszedł do nas. Czkawka- No stary. Szacun. Arsen- A więc Czkawka Astrid, Astrid Czkawka. Zaczęli się na siebie lampić.. chwilę patrzyłem na to z powagą, ale mina mojej siostry mnie po prostu dobiła i tak o to wyszło, że leżę na ziemi i się śmieje. Po chwili do nas podszedł też Szein. Oczywiście reszta szkoły wróciła do swoich zajęć. Szein tak bez niczego usiadł Se na moim brzuchu i zaczął się śmiać. Arsen- Krowo złaź. Szein- Nie jestem krową! Arsen- A no tak.. za bardzo obraził bym krowę..- na moją twarz wdarł się głupkowaty uśmieszek. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: Muhahaha co się będzie działo na perspektywie Astrid, dowiecie się w krótce ( czyli jutro) J ' ' Ogarnęłam się. Astrid- Mam pytanie. Który to Sączysmark? Czkawka- Tamten- pokazał chłopaka stojącego do nas tyłem.- po co ci to wiedzieć? Astrid- No jak to po co? Chcę poderwać najseksowniejszego chłopaka ze szkoły.- uśmiechnęłam się zawadiacko. Czkawce opadła kopara.. podeszłam do chłopaka( Smarka) i chrząknęłam. Sączysmark- Oo patrzcie ślicznotka chcę się przytulić.- Rozłożył ręce. Podeszłam bliżej. Astrid- To za mojego brata! – podniosłam lekko głos, dostał idealnie wymierzony cios w twarz. Złapał się za nos który krwawił jak i jego policzek. Astrid- A to za wszystkich którym kiedy kolwiek coś zrobiłeś!- kopnęłam go bardzo mocno w krocze. Padł na ziemie. Czkawka jak i wszyscy prócz moich braci patrzyli na mnie z podziwem, ale jakby takim strachem? Podeszłam z powrotem do Czkawki. Astrid- No. To już możemy rozmawiać. – uśmiechnęłam się niewinnie. Czkawka- Skąd ty to? Astrid- Arsen nauczył mnie rok temu. Czkawka popatrzył na mojego brata i powiedział: Czkawka- Ale jak? To czemu nie postawiłeś się Smarkowi? Arsen- Nie lubię przemocy. Szein- Arsen ty tłuściochu choć bo się na wf spóźnimy! Arsen- Tsaa… powiedziała emerytowana modeleczka -.- Poszli na wf. Czkawka- Oni tak zawsze? Astrid- Nawet gorzej. Przynajmniej nigdy się nie nudzi. Czkawka- Będziesz chodziła do tej szkoły? Astrid- Tak. Do sportowej i chcę dołączyć do drużyny bokserskiej Czkawka- Jestem kapitanem, ale na pewno? Oni cię mogą zmiażdżyć. Astrid- Żebyś się nie zdziwił. Czkawka- Dobra choć bo się spóźnimy. Astid- Nie chce mi się.. może.. CDN.. Może jeszcze dziś. Wiem nudny next :/ Astrid- Może przejdziemy się do skate parku? Czkawka- Spoko Astrid- To chodź.- pociągnęłam go za rękę w stronę wyjścia. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: Doszliśmy do błękitnego domu. Czkawka- Przecież mięliśmy iść do skate parku. Dziewczyna wzięła czarno- czerwonego bmx’a. Astrid- No, ale trzeba na czymś jeździć. Czkawka- Czyli mam cię nauczyć.- ona tylko się uśmiechnęła i poszliśmy do skate parku. Doszliśmy po 10 minutach. Wziąłem od niej bmx’a i wszedłem na jedną z ramp. Czkawka- Patrz, zapamiętuj ruchy moje jak i roweru. Astrid patrzyła jak robiłem tricki, wyglądała na znudzoną.. może ona nie lubi rowerów? Przecież to oczywiste! Na pewno ich nie lubi. Durny ja. Astrid wzięła ode mnie bmx’a i weszła na rampę, zastygła w bez ruchu. Chłopak- DEMON DAWAJ!! Zobaczymy czy dalej tak wymiatasz! Najpierw zrobiła barspina, następnie halflash’a i jeszcze kilka innych świetnych tricków. Chłopak- No, no. Dalej tak dobra. Chłopaki! Demon wrócił! Czkawka- Astrid o co im chodzi? Astrid- A wiesz.. zanim wyjechałam do Paryża, to byłam królową tych ramp. Czkawka- Czyli ty już wcześniej tu mieszkałaś? Astrid- No jasne! A niby z kim bawiłeś się jako 4latek hmm? Czkawka- Cdn wiem krótki, nudny i dziwny, ale jest J Postaram się dodać coś jeszcze wieczorem 22-24. J Piszcie co powie Czkawka J Czkawka- Czekaj czekaj.. Asti?!- Przytuliłem mocno dziewczynę.- No powiem ci, że zmieniłaś się nie do poznania. Astrid- Hah dziękuję, z resztą ty też, poznałam cię po oczach. Czkawka- Oczach?- Odsunąłem się od niej troszeczkę, ale dalej ją obejmowałem. Astrid- Tak. Twoich oczu nie da się zapomnieć. Ta cudna zieleń, oraz ta radość, zawsze siedzi mi w głowie.- wtuliła się we mnie. Czkawka- Łał. Zawsze myślałem, że mam po prostu zwykłe zielone oczy. Astrid- A tu niespodzianka bo jednak nie. Podniosła głowę i zaczęła przyglądać się mojej twarzy, za to ja wpatrywałem się w te cudne głębokie błękitne oczy. Czkawka- Jesteś taka piękna.- dziewczyna popatrzyła na mnie z takim jakby zdziwieniem?? Kur** czy ja serio to powiedziałem?! Uśmiechnęła się i znów wtuliła się we mnie. Astrid- Czkawka wypadało by wracać. Do szkoły już raczej nie, ale.. zapraszam do mnie. Czkawka- Pewnie- uśmiechnąłem się. Wypuściliśmy się z uścisku. Splotłem jej palce w raz z moimi. Dziewczyna zaskoczona spojrzała najpierw na rękę potem na mnie, uśmiechnęła się słodko. Ruszyliśmy w stronę błękitnego domku, jak mniemam to dom jej babci. Po około 10 minutach, byliśmy przy furtce. Blondynka otworzyła ją, weszliśmy i puściliśmy swoje dłonie. Po chwili na jej rękach pojawiła się rudo- czarna kulka. CDN.. KRÓTKI WIEM. PRZEPRASZAM. Ale no szkoła mi się zaczęła i mam mało czasu. Jeśli uda mi się, ale nie obiecuje to dodam wieczorem. Astrid- Tygryś, co mój tępy brat nie dał ci nic do jedzenia co? Czkawka- To kot twojego brata? Astrid- Tak. Arsen go znalazł na ulicy, jak był jeszcze kocięciem, wychudzonego i przeziębionego. Zajął się nim i teraz Tygrysia i Arsena łączy wielka więź. Czkawka- Łał, twój brat naprawdę jest wspaniały.- wysłałem jej promienny uśmiech. Astrid- Tak. Kiedyś uratował mi życie.. gdyby nie on.. niebyło by mnie tu teraz.- po jej policzku spłynęła łza. Czkawka- Hej, już dobrze.- podszedłem do niej, otarłem jej łzę i przytuliłem ją. Astrid- Dziękuję.- wtuliła się we mnie. Gdy już nasz przytulas skończył się Tygrysek zaczął miałczeć, ale ze szczęścia, ponieważ przy furtce stał Arsen. Wszedł i od razu bawił się ze swoim przyjacielem.. WIEM ŻE MEGA KRÓTKIE, ALE MAM OSTATNIO MAŁO CZASU :/ Piszcie czy wgl kontynuować czy nie bo Niewinem. JUTRO NEXT! DŁUŻSZY! Astrid- Ej no! A ja?! Arsen- Oho czyżby moja siostrzyczka była zazdrosna?- zaczął nabijać się z dziewczyny, która aktualnie stała z założonymi na piersi rękami. Astrid- NO PEWNIE! Przecież każdy chce być przytulony przez hipopotami tyłek.- As zaczęła się śmiać, oraz wystawiła język. Arsen- Z tym językiem to wiesz gdzie możesz…- uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Astrid- Haha ciebie to bym nawet kijem nie dotknęła.. Arsen- No wiem, że chcesz się przytulić.- Arsen rozłożył ręce do przytulasa. Astrid- Nie. Arsen- Wiem, że mój skarbek chce przytulić swoją starą babuleńkę- zaczął udawać starszą panią o lasce. Astrid zaczęła patrzeć na niego jak na idiotę, a ja dalej obserwowałem to stojąc z boku. Astrid- A z główką wszystko dobrze?- Arsenowi mina zrzedła. Arsen- Młoda panno! Jak ty możesz się tak odzywać do starszych?!- wziął jakiś kijek i udawał, że grozi jej nim jak starsza pani laską. As starała się być poważna, ale jej nie wyszło. Astrid- Dobra choć tu głupku. Przytulili się. Astrid- A teraz spadaj do swojej kocicy bo ci z łóżka jeszcze ucieknie!- Powiedziała As wskazując na Tygryska który podnosił się z trawy. Zaczęła uciekać. Arsen- Jak cię tylko złapie to po tobie! Astrid- Czkawka ratuj mnie! Czkawka- Poc.. Mi się tu bardzo wygodnie stoi. Astrid- Zdrajca- Krzyknęła i zniknęła za domem. Arsen pognał za nią, ja również. Astrid siedziała na dachu altanki, z kijkiem w ręce. Czkawka- Po co ci ten badyl?- Zapytałem nie źle rozśmieszony tą sytuacją. Astrid- Sory, ale ze zdrajcami nie rozmawiam.- obróciła się w bok. – Arsen ciulu idź bo cię poszczuje kijkiem! Arsen od razu się wycofał. Skorzystałem z okazji i wszedłem na altankę, usiadłem obok As i przytuliłem ją. Astrid- AA… Pomocy! Zdrajca gwałci moją przestrzeń osobistą! As szybko wyszarpała się z mojego uścisku palnęła mnie tym kijkiem i z rozpędu poprzez salto zeskoczyła z daszku. Czkawka- No ej! PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: As- Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć gdy mnie zostawiłeś zdrajco! Czkawka- I co? Będziesz miała na mnie focha na 10lat?- w tym momencie stanął przede mną. As-Nie… Wiem co zrobię. Oparłam się rękami o jego tors, uśmiechnęłam się łobuzersko. Popatrzyłam głęboko w jego oczy, a następnie na usta, przygryzłam swoją wargę. Chłopak zaczął przysuwać twarz w stronę mojej, a ja odsunęłam się i powiedziałam: As- Bo 30lat.- uśmiechnęłam się i pobiegłam do domu, a on za mną. Wbiegłam do pokoju Arsena i stanęłam na parapecie. Czkawka wbiegł do pokoju. Czkawka- As co ty chcesz zrobić?! Wracaj tu! Proszę! Nie posłuchałam podskoczyłam łapiąc się o drabinkę i podciągnęłam się. Usiadłam na dachu. Czkawka- Astrid?!- zaczął wypatrywać gdzie jestem. Spuściłam głowę w dół tak, że teraz jestem twarzą w twarz z Czkawką. Czkawka- As nie strasz mnie! Nie darował bym sobie gdyby coś ci się stało. Uśmiechnęłam się. As- Awww jak słodko, martwisz się o mnie.- zrobiłam minkę małego kociaka. Czkawka- Astrid przestań no.- hyhy o nie, muszę po prostu muszę go podręczyć. As- Uh ! Jak ty się do mnie zwracasz?! Do księżniczek trzeba zwracać się godnie, a na dodatek nie rozmawiam z wieśniakami!- hyhy i ta jego minka. Czkawka- Czekaj, czekaj czego ty jesteś księżniczką co? Tłustego zadka i beztalencia? As- Przynajmniej nie jestem wieśniakiem. Czkawka- Tsaaa. Kto ci taki kit pocisnął? As- Taki jeden przystojniak. Czkawka- Przykro mi skarbie, ale to ja jestem ten najprzystojniejszy, a ja nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie powiedział. As- Tsaa.. powiedziała ropucha, do motyla -.- Wiesz co jes..- nie zdążyłam dokończyć, ponieważ poczułam ciepłe wargi na swoich ustach. Pocałował mnie, a ja oddałam się tej krótkiej chwili rozkoszy.. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Czkawka- Astri..- teraz jemu niedane było skończyć, wskoczyłam do pokoju i podeszłam do chłopaka. Pocałowałam go. Spędzaliśmy czas razem do godziny 23. Wzięłam szybki prysznic, ubrałam się w szary topik i czarne dresy. Położyłam się na łóżku Arsena, po chwili on również się położył. PERSPEKTYWA ARSENA: Astrid położyła głowę na mojej klatce i wtuliła się we mnie. Zasnęła strasznie szybko, zresztą ja również.. ;;; Szybko zerwałem się z łóżka słysząc krzyki mojej siostry, zerkając na zegarek dowiaduje się, że jest 3,56. As obudziła się cała zalana łzami i potem, wstała szybko i przytuliła się do mnie. Arsen- Hej słonko co się stało?- złapałem ją za podbródek i podniosłem jej głowę tak aby na mnie patrzyła. As- Miałam koszmar. Oni znów chcieli mi ciebie zabrać!- powiedziała, dalej szlochając. Arsen- Hej. Już zawsze będę przy tobie siostrzyczko.- przytuliłem ją mocno do siebie.- Zawsze.- powtórzyłem szeptem, który rozniósł się po pokoju. Astrid- kocham cię Arsi. Arsen-… Wiem mega krótkie ale wikia i komp mi się psują :/ ja ciebie też siostrzyczko, a teraz spróbuj zasnąć. Skinęła tylko głową i znów położyła się na łóżku, a ja obok niej. Znów wtuliła się we mnie. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, że za niedługo znów będę musiał ją opuścić. Jestem na siebie wściekły, że moja kochana siostrzyczka musi przeze mnie cierpieć. Przez resztę nocy nie spałem. ~~7rano~~ Astrid zaczęła się budzić. Arsen- Wyspałaś się ?- zapytałem uśmiechając się, choć nie do końca szczerze. As- Tak. Dziękuję. Arsen- Za co słońce? As- Za to że jesteś braciszku.- Po jej słowach poczułem ogromny ból w sercu… ja.. ja nie mogę jej tego zrobić. Niemogę jej zostawić… kur*a czemu akurat ja?! Arsen-Choć już bo jeszcze się spóźnimy. Astrid mozolnie poszła do łazienki, a ja za ten czas ubrałem się w szare dresy ze zwężonymi nogawkami, oraz obniżonym kroku, do tego białą koszulkę, a na to „Bluzę” bez rękawów, z kapturem. Gdy Astrid wyszła z łazienki, myślałem, że padnę! Arsen- Sis przerabialiśmy już to! Mięliśmy się ubrać inaczej!- sytuacja, lekko mnie irytowała, ale co dziwne również rozśmieszała. Astrid stała przede mną ubrana dokładnie jak ja i to po raz drugi!. As- Nie chcę mi się przebierać! Arsen- Niech Ci będzie, ale jeśli jutro znów to zrobisz to chyba cię uduszę! As- Dziękuję- powiedziała to takim głosikiem jaki miała w wieku 4lat. Poszedłem do łazienki, oporządziłem się i wyszedłem z łazienki. Z dołu dochodził odgłos poważnej rozmowy. Kij z tym! Usiadłem na poręczy i zacząłem zjeżdżać na dół, ale no niestety, zahaczyłem ręką o wnękę w ścianie i runąłem jak długi na podłogę. Nade mną stał Czkawka, Szein i Astrid.. Rozdział 3 Foch Forever! Głupolu coś ty znowu zrobił? Arsen-Chciałem zobaczyć podłogę z bliska tylko to.- wyszczerzyłem się. Astrid- Ja też chcę!- krzyknęła i skoczyła na mnie. Arsen- Au, co to jest?- złapałem ją.. nawet nie wiem za co. Astrid- Moja miednica. Arsen- Raczej betonowa kość…- mruknąłem do siebie. Astrid- Nie jęcz. Szein- Ej wieloryb mamy odwołane lekcje! Zacząłem się wiercić, do czasu gdy sis nie spadła ze mnie. Arsen- Fajnie. Astrid- To co robimy? Arsen- Jedziemy na całego! Jedziemy teraz na plażę! Astrid, Czkawka, Szein- Spoko! Arsen- Czkawka w 20minut się wyrobisz? Czkawka- Pewnie! Czkawka poleciał do siebie, a ja wstałem i poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Wyjąłem z szafki czarne bokserki i czarne w żółtą kratę szorty. Wszedłem do łazienki przebrałem się. Na tors zarzuciłem szarą koszulkę. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: Szybko wybrałam swój ulubiony strój, a mianowicie jasno błękitny strój. Góra stroju jest zrobiona tak, że kawałki materiału zakrywającego piersi są ze sobą połączone cieniutkimi paseczkami, tak jak dolna część kostiumu. Na to założyłam czarne krótkie spodenki z dziurami które są ze sobą spięte agrafkami, a do tego szarą koszulkę z Poy na przygodę. Zeszłam na dół, a tam już czekała na mnie cała trójka. ~~Na plaży~~ Rozłożyliśmy się przy drzewkach. Arsen- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja lecę do wody. I zniknął w tłumach ludzi. Szein- To narka! Astrid- A ty Czkawka nie idziesz z nimi? Czkawka- Nie, wole zostać z tobą.- uśmiechnął się słodko. Położyłam się na kocu, a Czkawka zajął miejsce obok i objął mnie tak, że moja głowa była na jego klatce. Wtuliłam się w niego jeszcze bardziej. Astrid- Kiedy im powiemy? Czkawka- Wtedy kiedy będziesz chciała.- pocałował mnie w czoło. Podciągnęłam się na rękach i pocałowałam go delikatnie w usta, a on pogłębił pocałunek. Astrid- Kocham cię. Czkawka- Ja ciebie też skarbie. Arsen-No no, chwilę nas nie ma i już się chcą rozmnażać. Astrid-Och brat, jakie ty masz pomysły?! Szein- Siema. Co to za romanse? Astrid- Czkawka jest moim chłopakiem. Wiem krótkie, ale w poniedziałek też dam :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania